thegirlsaloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Day
Lucky Day is a song by British recording artist Nicola Roberts. It is the second solo single Nicola has released. It features on her debut solo album, Cinderella's Eyes. Background Released after the moderate commercial success of "Beat of My Drum", it was confirmed that "Lucky Day" would be released as the second single from Roberts debut album, Cinderella's Eyes, with a release date of September 18, 2011. Roberts unveiled the track as the second single on her website, declaring "it's very different to Beat Of My Drum" because it was important to show multiple sides to the Cinderella's Eyes album. Roberts chose the track as the second single in an effort to "show that the album is quite diverse", and although the release came after the summer period she found it to be a "summer track", and found that the reaction from her label, the media and her fans had been positive. Writing and development The song was co-produced by Canadian electro-pop band Dragonette, with Martina Sorbara. Roberts stated that Dragonette were among the first people who worked on the record. Roberts discussed the 1940s influence on the record, noting "When I wrote 'Lucky Day' I had short hair and was really into '40s fashion. All of the 'woah woah woah woah' and the 'ah ha' really is a reflection of that." She stated that when it came to the production of the track she wanted to produce a "more downbeat dance record" noting it was what she was into at that point. The track was written in February 2010, and when asked about working with Dragonette on the track, Roberts responded, "I was with them for quite a while writing, and they were the first people that I went in with when I started making the record. I learnt a lot from them. They're really lovely people, they work really hard, they're so talented." Music and Lyrics "Lucky Day" is a pop song featuring an upbeat rhythm and synths. The song has gathered comparisons to the Katy Perry song "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" (2010) and music by David Guetta for its dance themes. In the introduction Roberts sings "Could it be my lucky day?"; the track continues with "Just light the first spark, and watch the fireworks explode. Boom, Boom, Baby", in what has been described by Robert Copsey of Digital Spy as a "60s-swing-meets-East-London vibe". Roberts' voice has been described by Katherine St Asaph of Pop Dust as a "springy" vibrato, with breathy background vocals featuring sounds effect including repeated kissing noises. Roberts sings about falling in love with someone, as she sings: "Aah, say that you love me, say that you need me too... best you ever had. It could be so easy, for you to please me, baby. So how come you tease me?". Roberts discussed the track on her blog, commenting that its lyrical content alludes to a boy that initially does not share the same feelings as his partner, "but in the end you win him over and it's your lucky day. You can take it however you want though, maybe you won on the scratch cards and so you had a lucky day, that kind of thing". Roberts described it as a "romantic reference" with a "down-beat track underneath", and in contrast called the top-line of the track "quite cute and girly". A remix of the song was producer by band White Lies, and debuted on The Guardian. The 90s-themed concept incorporates house music, with "chunky" beats and "twinkly" synths to the original instrumental of the song. Critical Reception "Lucky Day" was well received by contemporary critics. Popjustice responded positively: "It must be hard being Nicola Roberts. Imagine living your life knowing that at any point you might be CRUSHED BY THE WEIGHT OF YOUR OWN AMAZINGNESS", noting that the band Dragonette was a large part behind the success of the track. Dan Lambden from the online magazine So So Gay found the song to be a "perfect medium between classic pop lyrics" and "a pulsating dance beat", and positively commented on the riffs within the track stating they would "satisfy the most Hoxton of hipsters". Emily Mackay from NME declared "I'd be a bit freaked out by a phonecall like that" in response to the lyrics "I’d like a phone call/I’d like to hear something like this—WAHWAHWAHWAH". Mackay called the track "classy" and concluded her review saying "the sugar-spun electropop goes down smooth." Despite listing "Lucky Day" as one of the singles of the week, Alex Macpherson of Metro gave a predominantly negative review noting "She’s lionised by a cult fan base, but wider appeal remains elusive" and further explaining that "her voice is simultaneously too weak and shrill to carry". Music Video 'Background' The music video for "Lucky Day" was directed by Stephen Agnes; it was filmed in New York City, on the East Village. During the production of the music video, they were not allowed to play music on the streets and so Roberts had to wear an ear piece with the track playing, of which she stated people were staring at as she was jumping around on the set with no music playing so people did not understand what she was doing. Roberts expressed her discomfort with the shoot due to the weather saying; 'Synopsis' The video starts with a coin dropped onto ground after which a title card that reads Roberts' name and the track title is shown. As the title changes color, Roberts walks and skips down a New York City street wearing a floral t-shirt dress. Effects are placed on Roberts' with sperm cells graffitied on it shadow her movement with neon colors and throughout becomes increasingly prominent, and during the second verse Roberts performs a short dance movement with two back-up dancers before she walks past a wall with sperm graffitied on it, which also changes to multiple neon colours. As the video progresses, Roberts interacts with buildings and objects, such as New York style newspaper dispensers and following this her entire body has effects placed upon it as she changes color and shades and the last frames of the video show more of the same effects and finally shows a frame of a New York street with Roberts walking out of the frame before the camera moves upwards to show a purple sky. 'Release and reception' A promotional teaser was released before the full release of the video; it saw Roberts walking on the New York City pavements, with a pair of backing dancers gaining looks from men. It also showed a neon-style aspect of the video, where Roberts wore Nike Air Max trainers, with neon moving sperm-shaped graffiti moving to the beat of the track. OK! magazine responded well whilst noting her unusually short dress in the video, they said "we can't help but feel upbeat and summery when watching the star bounce about for single Lucky Day." Aaron Spencer-Charles of Metro gave a mixed review, whilst describing the video, he ended with "and that's it really. Nicola strolls along with a few colourful effects to keep things interesting. Maybe adding a male model would have made things a bit livelier." Popjustice commented on Nicola's seemingly lack of confidence in the video, stating Nicola, you light up our world like nobody else. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know you're beautiful. Her short-dress in the video sparked criticism from some critics, to which Roberts responded saying "I'm not safe with fashion, and I haven't been for a long time. I liked it, and everybody on the team liked it on the day. It was 120 degrees, so anything longer, I'd have died." Chart Performance On the issue date of October 1, 2011 the single debuted at number 40 on both the Scottish Singles chart and the UK Singles Chart. Category:Solo Singles Category:Cinderella's Eyes Category:Nicola Roberts